The invention concerns for an audio or video disk player.
Carrying out the requisite servo track readjustment by means of coarse-drive and precision-drive mechanisms, whereby the coarse-drive mechanism always carries out a motion once a prescribed threshold attained by integration of a radial error signal has been attained, is known for a track-guidance system for players for playing back audio and/or video disks. The function of the precision-drive mechanism is to rapidly control radial fluctuations in the track up to specific amplitudes.
The drawback to this known system is that the coarse-drive mechanism rotates irregularly once the response voltage for the coarse-drive mechanism has been attained. This is due to the more or less extensive and random energy consumption of the coarse-drive mechanism and its differing start-up action.